Karakura Town High
by iLoveMorganvilleVamps
Summary: Following Orihime Inoues life... xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginning

"_I hate you! You're the worst nii-san in the whole universe! I wish I had an onii-chan!" Inoue ran out of the house and slammed the door on her nii-san's face._

"Oh it was just a dream" Orihime Inoue gasped, waking up from her nightmare. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, wondering what the time was... "What time is it?" She checked her clock and screamed. "ARGHH! ITS 8.30.I'll be late for school!!!"

She got out of bed, got dressed and then brushed her teeth. She left home without eating anything and ran to school.

Halfway to school she realised that the sky was the same colour as her hair, orange. With wide eyes Inoue said "The suns not fully set which means... SCHOOLS NOT OPEN YET!" She smacked her forehead with her palm "I have so got to get that stupid clock fixed!"

Already halfway to school she said "Anyways since I've nearly reached school, I might as well buy some breakfast." She went to the closest convenience shop and brought some melon bread.

She went to the Karakura Park, which is close to her school, and found a bench to sit and eat her melon bread.

She finished eating her bread, that's when she saw a trashcan with the head of a stuffed toy lion peeking out. Inoue was really fond of stuffed toys so she took this lion out of the trash can and held it in the sky. "Kawaii! You are now called...erm...hmm..." after a while of thinking she came up with a name. "KON! Yes perfect! You are now called Kon-sama!" She said with a cheerful voice.

It was nearly time for school, so she crossed the road and skipped happily to Tatsuki-her best friend- and showed off her new lion, Kon. "Look Tatsuki-chan, this is Kon-sama. I found him in the park in a trashcan! Isn't he very...Very...Very...-. "Cut off by Tatsuki "OK! We get it! Hes very cute. You say you found him in a trashcan? Better clean him off then, don't know where he's been" Inoue said "Oh yeah...Well he is a bit smelly, but we can take care of that!"

Just then Ichigo Kurosaki and his gang, walked past Inoue and Tatsuki. Ichigo was Inoue's first crush since 3rd Grade. They were in nearly all the same classes, but Ichigo still never noticed Inoue.

Inoue was slumped on the lockers sighing. "sigh..." looking at the ceiling. "Oh, you still have the hots for Kurosaki eh."

Inoue wasn't really paying attention but when she heard the last part she jumped. Blushing like a tomato.  
"Eh, Me...liking Ichigo-san! No way Tatsuki-san! I don't like _him. _Its just that he's my lab partner and we need to-."

Tatsuki cut Inoue off again "Yeah..Whatever, but if you don't ask him to the dance soon then he will have another girl will take him!"

Inoue whined saying "Tatsuki-san, stop talking about the dance." "wow...I'm just saying."

Just then the bell rang and everyone ran to go to their classes. It was Lab for Inoue and for Tatsuki it was History.

Inoue walked into the classroom and glanced over at Ichigo's seat. _Hmm...Hes not here yet. _Inoue thought.

Just then someone from behind bumped into her and she fell to the floor along with her books. She turned her head up and met gazes with the boy whom she had a crush on since 3rd grade, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Inoue blushed instantly and started picking up her books. She covered her face with her bangs. Ichigo helped her pick up her books and said with a cool and calm smile.

"Sorry. Are you hurt by any chance..?" Inoue replied quietly "No. I'm fine. I'm sorry for standing in the way-" "no its fine. Erm...anyways Hi! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." "

H..Hii. I..I'm Orihime...I..I..Inoue." "Cool." He picked up the rest of her books for her and helped her up. _Hes helping me up. Wow...I'm touching him... _Once they were up, she bowed and thanked him.

They both made their ways to their desks. Ichigo's thoughts:_ Wow, Cute girl. I think I might talk to her sometimes.. _

In class, Ichigo stole quick glances at Inoue. She was trying to concentrate on her work. But she just...couldn't. She kept thinking about Ichigo and him smiling at her.

She look at Ichigo for a sec, and they both saw each other, looking at each other. Inoue blushed slightly, but gave Ichigo a warm-hearted smile.

_Oh; she's soo cute...._Ichigo's thoughts. Inoue thought, _OMG! He was looking at me...of all people me. Why me? _Ichigo smiled back at Inoue. They both looked back at their books and concentrated on their work.

The bell finally rang and that meant period 1 was over. Inoue's next class was French, she was Tatsuki's partner. She told Tatsuki what happened in Science and Tatsuki was just sitting there taking it all in!

When Inoue was finished, Tatsuki burst out laughing and then the whole class turned to look at them. "Erm...Sorry sensei carry on. I was just being silly." Tatsuki said with a smile. "See. Told you, you fancied him." Tatsuki whispered.

(A/n: Hi...erm, this is my first story so it might not be good and I'm just improvising but your opinion counts so please review ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inoue's crush

Inoue blushed fiddling with her fingers. "Erm...well. I guess I do like him. It's just that I'm scared to ask him. What if he thinks I'm weird?"

"Oh. Well you are weird a bit, but you're also cute! He probably likes you too." Inoue giggled. "He doesn't..."

"oh yeah? Then why did he keep looking at you in period 1? Tell me?" "....." Inoue kept quiet.

"Urgghh! Inoue!" Tatsuki smiled "I'm absolutely sure he likes you too and i promise you, if you don't go with Kurosaki to the dance then Tatsuki is not my name!"

Inoue gave her friend a quick hug and said "Thank you Tatsuki-chan for always supporting me."

(A/n: I hate French so I'll skip it xD)

When the bell rang for break, everyone rushed out including: Inoue and Tatsuki.

"Oh yeah Tatsuki-chan, I can't eat with you today. Sorry, I've got the crafts club to go." Inoue said "That's Ok, I'll just eat with Rukia and Renji and today after school i can't go home with you cos I have karate." "Ok. Cya." "Bye and be careful." They smiled and left for whatever they were going to do.

Inoue has been going to the crafts club since when she first came high school. Even though she was no good she loved creating stuff.

In the crafts club she has a friend, Ishida Uryuu. He doesn't talk to people that much but helps her out. Hes an expert at sewing and stuff like that.

Uryuu is calm, cool and he likes to be alone. He's quite secretive and he always covers his eyes with the bangs of his Raven black hair.

Inoue was making her way over to Uryuu. "Hi Uryuu-kun! Watcha dooin?" Uryuu mumbled "nothing..."

"Hmm...Well it looks like you're doing _something_! Mind if I join you?" "Nah, not really. I'm just repairing Reiko-San's teddy bear."

"Aaahh... Wait, didn't you repair Reiko's last week?" "Huh? Ohh.. No, that was Riko-San's teddy."

"Oh, okay. Anyways what's our next assignment?"

"We have to make a bed set." Inoue said nothing. "..." "You know. Like a..erm..oh, quilts and bed covers. It's going to be really easy."

Inoue changed the subject saying "Erm...Uryuu-Kun, what do girls have to do to get a guy to ask her out?" Uryuu replied "Why are you asking me this?" "No reason. –sigh- Forget it."

There was a knock on the door. Someone...Tatsuki came in scratching her head, looking for Inoue. Inoue ran to the door and ran for Tatsuki screaming her name.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!!" "Oh, Inoue. Since there was no Karate today I thought it would be cool to come over."

"Okay. I've wanted to introduce you to Uryuu-Kun for a long time now. Come." Inoue lead Tatsuki back to her table. Uryuu was finished with the teddy bear.

"Uryuu-Kun this Tatsuki-Chan and Tatsuki-chan this is Uryuu-kun." "Hi! I'm Tatsuki!" Uryuu mumbled out "Hi, Ishida."

Tatsuki held her hand out and shaked Uryuu's hand. Uryuu let go quickly "Are you shy?" Tatsuki said. Uryuu blushed and shook his head meaning a no and sat back down in his seat. Tatsuki shrugged and started to talk to Inoue about something.

Craft club was finished and it was time to go home. Inoue and Tatsuki's house was next to each other so they went home together and Uryuu went home on his own the opposite way.

On the way home Tatsuki kept asking normal questions about Uryuu like:

How old was he

When was his b-day

When did Inoue first meet him

Is he always shy

Inoue finally cut Tatsuki off by saying "Tatsuki-Chan... Do you like Uryuu-Kun or something because it seems like it." Tatsuki blushed "ME! NO WAY! I just met the guy!!"

"The why do you keep asking me stuff about him?!" "Erm...err...because...OKAY I GIVE UP!! I LIKE HIM YEAH!"

Inoue hugged Tatsuki and whispered "I think he likes you too." Tatsuki blushed and said "Nah, he doesn't" with her hands behind her head.

Inoue pouted and said "The why did he blush and become sooo shy. I'll ask him tomorrow." "NO! Don't!"

"Why...? I won't tell him that you like him, I'll just say why was he like that yesterday and why was he so shy." Tatsuki sighed and said "Fine, but don't do anything so silly. Okay?" Inoue gave a smile and agreed.

Inoue's apartment was close, Tatsuki dropped her off then went to her home. Since Inoue's brother passed away she learnt how to cook for herself. She thought she was very good but others except for Matsumoto Rangiku – Helps her out sometimes- found it repulsive.

Today she made honey and beans Onigiri (rice balls) and blackberry with spinach pudding. (Urgghh :S)

She ate and thought about today:

_FLASHBACKS_

"_Okay. I've wanted to introduce you to Uryuu-Kun for a long time now. Come." Inoue lead Tatsuki back to her table. Uryuu was finished with the teddy bear._

"_Uryuu-Kun this Tatsuki-Chan and Tatsuki-chan this is Uryuu-kun." "Hi! I'm Tatsuki!" Uryuu mumbled out "Hi, Ishida." _

_Tatsuki held her hand out and shaked Uryuu's hand. Uryuu let go quickly "Are you shy?" Tatsuki said. Uryuu blushed and shook his head meaning a no and sat back down in his seat. Tatsuki shrugged and started to talk to Inoue about something._

_Ichigo helped her pick up her books and said with a cool and calm smile. _

"_Sorry. Are you hurt by any chance..?" Inoue replied quietly "No. I'm fine. I'm sorry for standing in the way-" "no its fine. Erm...anyways Hi! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." "_

_H..Hii. I..I'm Orihime...I..I..Inoue." "Cool." He picked up the rest of her books for her and helped her up. Hes helping me up. Wow...I'm touching him... Once they were up, she bowed and thanked him._

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

"What a wonderful day..." Inoue said to herself quietly

(A/n: Erm... I'm improvising through this story so it will be quite rubbish :'( but still review so i can make my future stories better ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uryuu's opinions

At school the next day Inoue had four classes with Ichigo and one with Tatsuki. She was at the craft club sitting at her usual table, waiting for Uryuu, humming silently to herself.

4-7 minutes later Uryuu came. He went to the table Inoue was at and sat down silently. Inoue was very un-patient about asking him but finally the time came.

"sooo, Uryuu-Kun. Do like Tatsuki-Chan?" Uryuu brought his head up rapidly and blushed . "What kind of a question is that?!"

"Erm...I'm just asking! Anyways, do you?" "No... Why would I?" "Because yesterday you was blushing like crazy _and_ you became shy." Inoue pouted "so you don't like her."

Uryuu said quickly "I didn't say that!" "Oh... So you do like her!" He blushed again and remained quiet which meant the answer would be yes. Inoue squealed and gave a silent 'Yes!'

Uryuu sighed. "Well, it's not like she likes me anyway." Inoue said to herself "But she does..." loud enough for Uryuu to hear.

"Sh-She does? Wow..." Inoue said "Yes! She does but she doesn't want you to know yet so..." "Okay I'll try to be quiet." "Thank you." And she smiled at him.

The rest of the time being they worked on their assignment to make bed stuff and Uryuu finished.

Uryuu walked Inoue home and then went home himself. Inoue was happy for Tatsuki –Chan and phoned her and told her what happened. Tatsuki was glad but wasn't squealing like Inoue.

Tatsuki invited Inoue over to her house with dinner with her mom and Inoue wasn't hesitant to come.

Inoue grabbed her jacket, purse and went out into the dark night sky. There wasn't that much people around a few cars but not much.

Tatsuki's house was 4 roads from hers. She was walking around the corner when she heard laughter and footsteps behind her. She could her two or three people whispering so she paced up her footsteps and heard that they done the same.

She paused and then looked behind her for a second. In that second she saw three...men- drunk men. She walked more faster and was looking around to see if there was anybody around, no one, only her and the drunks.

She was sweating all over and then she heard one of them call out to her "Hey babe, wait up for us. We'll give you sweets," They laughed and she decided to ignore them.

Another one ran forward to where she was and grabbed her and the other two came up and was smirking.

"Babe, wanna come somewhere with us?" "Get lost" Inoue screamed for help but there was no use. Just then out of the blue came a guy with blazing orange hair. Ichigo.

He said "Hey, guys. I think your touching my girl." "What? Since when is this your girl?" one of them said with half shut eyes. "Kurosaki-san!" Inoue shouted.

"since before you set eyes on her." Ichigo said. "Don't get cheeky with us, boy." The one who said that pulled out a dagger and launched for Ichigo.

Ichigo came off and dodge the guy with the dagger and snapped his wrist backwards in and instant, causing him to drop his knife. Ichigo then picked up the knife turned the guy around and then held it to his throat.

-Tsch- "If you want your drinking buddy alive then I guess you'd better let her go." He said smiling One guy said "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, Wouldn't I?" He got the knife and cut the guys cheek. He gave up his smile and then put on a serious face full of rage and said "Let her go."

In an instant they let her go and Ichigo let the guy in his grasp go as well. They all ran for their lives like fraidy-cats leaving Ichigo and Inoue alone under the night sky.

"Th-thank you Kurosaki-san." She blushed immediately and looked down. "Hey, it's no problem. Look up?"

When she looked up in an instant his lips were against... hers? He cupped her chin with his hand and tilted her face up. She closed her eyes and felt/tasted his lips, warm, soft and sweet.

This was her first kiss and she didn't know why he was kissing her. She hated herself for not knowing how to kiss him back. When Ichigo pulled back he was blushing and her lips felt swollen.

She turned around touching her lips with her fingers. Then he spoke "Erm... I guess that shouldn't have happened? I'm sorry." Inoue didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

He asked her where was she going to and she said where she was going. She led the way and he dropped her off. Before she knocked he said quickly "Inoue! I...I Really meant that. I mean the kiss, it means-" Tatsuki opened the door and saw Ichigo outside the gate.

She immediately smiled and told him and Inoue to come in. "No, thanks I've...erm...go Homework to do. Bye" He smiled, looked at Inoue for 1 second and left.

Inoue went in and looked down not wanting to look at Tatsuki in the eyes. She knew that Tatsuki was waiting for answers to questions that weren't asked yet.

"So... why was he here?" Inoue stammered "E-err-erm... I-I M-met h-h-him o-on t-the w-way and it was getting d-dark s-so he o-offered t-to drop me off..."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow and said "Really... C'mon, spill I-." and was cut off by her mom from the kitchen "Tatsuki, Inoue come in the kitchen. Its ready.""Yes Miss Arisawa." "Alright mom!"

"You have to tell me everything after we eat" Tatsuki whispered.

_Yes, I WILL tell her everything! _Inoue thought.


End file.
